


Nemesis in Furs

by CanterburyTales



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"his slave or his despot, but never his companion.” (Venus in Furs)</p><p>Subtle and cunning both; Odin and Loki are not unalike. Maybe that is why they cannot stop fighting each other.</p><p>Missing scene - major spoilers for <i>Thor: The Dark World</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis in Furs

The king of Asgard waited for some time after Thor left his presence. He reflected and gathered his thoughts, then some half an hour later, when Thor was surely gone, he went to his chambers and gathered his closest advisors. He told them that the coronation would not now go ahead and that his son had returned to Midgard. He spoke softly, bowed by sorrow and care.

When his advisors questioned him he was roused to wrath. “It is not for ever! He will return!” They all knew that he spoke of the mortal woman and of the shortness of her life. They saw his frustration, surmised at the wisdom that would let Thor go his own way for a little while.

It was a tour-de-force, if Loki did say so himself.

As befits a king, he still showed restraint. He attended the great feast, muted without the hero of the hour there. He spoke briefly of Thor’s wisdom and bravery. “If only his mother could have seen this day.” His voice cracked, but he drank deep and led a rousing cheer to Thor and his victory, and the survival of the Nine Realms.

There were advantages to living in the shadows for ten hundred years. You could watch unobserved, learn others reactions. And on this occasion Loki knew any slips would go unnoticed. The old man had had much to deal with, with the departure of his son and the death…but no. Such thoughts would not assist him.

He waited until the next morning, when he dressed in clothes Odin had not worn for years, cloth instead of armor with a cloak of soft furs. He went down to the dungeon and nodded to the guard there.

“And how is the prisoner today?”

The guard bowed and told him the prisoner had slept and eaten.

“I will speak with him.”

Concern seeped around the edges of the guard’s face for one moment before well-trained impassivity returned. It was arranged. Soon the king was outside a cell, separated from the occupant within by shimmering gold light. All the other cells were empty.

A wave of the king’s hand and the shape of the Jotun inside the cell shimmered and became a mirror image of the one outside: aged, one-eyed and wrapped in furs. The king laughed sardonically and the face outside the cell became that of Loki.

Odin looked evenly across at him from his seat on the floor. “You take a great risk, Loki.”

“You underestimate me old man,” and the sardonic smile only increased on Loki’s face. “If any guard should choose to spy on us, all he will see is the All-Father, the great Odin questioning the Jotun who tried to assassinate him.” He stroked the furs and all but purred. “I do like these clothes, old man. So soft, so comfortable. Are you not glad I did not throw you in here in the armor you wore so long?”

“Do not expect thanks from me, boy,” said Odin. “I know as well as you that you would not give me  metal. You respect me that much.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and the smile dropped from his lips. “I could have thrown you in here naked, old man. I could have had you whipped. I could have killed you.”

“I admit,” said Odin levelly, “I am surprised that you didn’t.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth twisted, half smile, half sneer. “It is only because of Frigga that I let you live.” If Odin heard the echoes of his own words he gave no sign. Silence stood between them for a moment.

Odin broke it. “So, may I ask how the Realms fare now? I see we are still alive, so Malekith failed. And I see that the other cells are empty.”

“Ah, the traitors!” Loki smiled widely now. “They were pardoned by the All-Father.” He leaned closer to the barrier. “They say it was all a ploy of the All-Fathers, to confound Malekith’s spies in Asgard, if he had any. What a wise ruler he must be! And so the deception is over, Heimdal stands on watch, Fandral is reviewing defences and Sif and Volstagg are on,” and Loki’s eyes looked distant and wolfish for an instant, “another mission.”

Odin waited in silence for a moment. He did not wish to show this weakness to Loki, but he had to know. “And Thor? What of him?”

Loki’s head tilted, as if he had to dredge his memory for the name. “Thor? Ah, Thor. Did I not mention him? He is the talk of the Nine Realms! He stood firm and with the aid of Midgardian ‘science’ destroyed Malekith once and for all! Such glory, and such a poignant ending.” He watched Odin closely, enjoyed the whitening of his knuckles half hidden in the furs.

“The All-Father offered him the throne but he refused it. He said he would rather be a good man than a king. He even said,” and Loki leaned in closer again, “that Loki knew more of ruling than he ever could. He has returned to Midgard, and he is not coming back.”

Loki marked the slight shake of Odin’s head, and his face grew savage. “Believe it, old man. I speak the truth! There was no trick, no silver tongue. I offered Thor the throne fairly and he refused it. He said I knew how best to rule, should I reject his judgement?” The anger died, giving way to a sneer. “Are you saying Thor is not wise?”

“No,” replied Odin. “He is wise.” He paused and watched Loki’s face grow haughty, then struck home. “Any wise man would avoid the throne if he could. Thor knows the sacrifice. He has learned cunning and what cunning does. The best of kings would rather the honor was not theirs.”  

“Is that so, indeed?” Loki’s face did not change, it was cold and closed and commanding. “I expect to prove you wrong, old man.”

“I hope you will,” Odin said mildly. “I hope you will rule wisely. I hope you will hold your hand back from needless war and destruction.”

“I will bring power to Asgard such as you and yours could only dream of,” Loki said. “I will protect against the monsters as you never could.”

“Should I fear for Jotenheim then?” Odin was surprised to hear Loki’s laugh.

“Fear? As if you care for them. No, I chose that shape for you because it is fitting.” He spat the last word. “Let you know the joys of living as something all here despise.” He watched Odin for a reaction.  “For all that, they are not monsters. I know monsters intimately.” The last word was drawn out and showed teeth.  ”I have already declared you a rebel, a deviant against Jotenheim and all the Realms. Asgard will take its revenge only on you.”

“Good, “ and Odin rose slowly and approached the golden barrier. “For know this, boy. Fárbauti rules now, and is subtle as ever Laufrey was. I have made reparations to Jotenheim to buy their silence. Any attacks on them will fall on your head.” He studied Loki’s face and seemed to find what he was looking for there. “You showed them your face. You attack them, you send me to them, do not think they will not guess whose actions those are. They will respond in kind.”

Loki was silent. Odin waited a moment and continued. “You need me, boy. There is much you missed, in the two years you were away.”

“Away? Hurled into the abyss, I think you mean.” Loki had recovered his composure. “Locked into this very cell I believe, old man!”

“Your stay was more comfortable than mine,” and Odin’s mild tone had returned. “You had books and furniture, I have a bare cell.”   

Surprise showed only as a twitch of Loki’s brow. “You…” and then he caught himself. “You shall have the same, in Frigga’s name. You shall stay here for all eternity, old man, just as you promised me. I did nothing, _nothing_ that you have not done. Let you suffer the punishment you gave me. _That is justice_.” He stood straight and tall, commanding as a judge passing sentence. 

Odin nodded. “Very well. I shall be glad of a rest. But know this. I know what Thor promised you before you went to Svartalfheim and you have it. All that has changed is your cell.”

Loki turned as if to go. “Enough games, old man.”

“Fare well, boy,” said Odin. “But tell me one thing. When Thor triumphed over Malekith, what of the Aether?”

Loki turned and the feral smile had returned to his face. “Why, that is the very task I set Sif and Volstagg! It was retrieved from the battle field and brought here by Thor. I decided it was not wise to keep it with the Tesseract. They bring it to the Collector to safeguard.”

“What?” Horror showed clear on Odin’s face. “You would give such a thing to him? He is insane!” Loki shrugged, all unconcern. Odin’s voice grew more urgent. “Listen to me. Listen, Loki. If he has one Infinity Stone, he will stop at nothing to gain the rest.”

Loki waved a hand and turned to go. The figure of the All-Father moved towards the stairs, while inside the golden cell the Jotun shouted words the waiting guard could not understand. The king stopped and turned to face the creature. “Then I shall know where they are, shall I not? Then I shall know where to get them.” The Jotun fell silent.

The All-Father ascended the stairs past the puzzled guard. There was a long day ahead and so many things to do. Inside the cell Odin watched him go, then returned to sit in the center of his cell.

“You told me once that we were so alike,” he whispered to the memory of Frigga, who was always with him. “Subtle, cunning. It seems you, as always, were right. I pray it shall not be the undoing of us all.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this on Tumblr](http://canterburyfic.tumblr.com/post/76829967174/carlyisaround-ladiesloveloki). Thinking about it, I doubt they filmed a scene where Loki visited Odin - it would give too much away. But it really does _look_ like it could be. 
> 
> The title is a riff on ["Venus in Furs"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_in_Furs). It's not sex in play here, it's revenge, hence Nemesis. But the struggle for power is the same. And who is whose nemesis?


End file.
